


Erin Go Braugh

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys celebrate St. Patrick’s Day as only they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erin Go Braugh

Sean looked up from his paper, coffee mug in hand, and damn near choked.

“Holy….,” he sputtered. He held his coffee mug out, leaning away from it, dripping coffee on his paper. “Where in hell did you get THAT?”

Elijah stood before him, grinning, wearing a too-big t-shirt adorned with a huge shamrock and the words “So just fucking kiss my Blarney Stone!”

“Wore it in your honor, dude. Am I not fucking festive?”

Sean examined him for a moment, then laughed. “Do you know what you have to do to actually kiss the Blarney Stone?”

“What?”

“Hang upside down over a precipice while someone holds your legs to keep you from falling over the side into oblivion.”

“Sounds dangerous.”

Sean shrugged. “Guess that depends on who’s holding your legs.”

Elijah smirked and swung his leg over Sean, straddling him. He toyed with Sean's hair while squirming annoyingly until Sean sighed in resignation and scooted his chair back a bit to accommodate the body on his lap.

“You happy now, brat?” he asked.

“Yeah," Elijah said, settling himself more comfortably. "But, Sean, I want to know more about this Blarney Stone.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Why kiss the fucking thing in the first place?”

“It makes you eloquent.”

“Eloquent?”

“Yeah. Gives you the gift of gab, or so the legend says.” Sean slid his hands under the t-shirt and slowly drew his fingertips down Elijah’s ribcage, smiling when he saw Elijah’s eyelids drift lower, half-covering his eyes.

“Mmmm, Sean.. wait,” Elijah’s hands covered Sean’s pressing them against his body, stilling their motion. “Wait. I can’t think when you do that.”

“That IS the point to doing it, Doodle.”

“And I want you to keep doing it.. in a minute.” He kissed Sean’s forehead, then leaned back to look into his eyes, his palms on Sean’s shoulders. “So, have you ever kissed this thing?”

“Nope. Never have.”

“So obviously one can have the ‘gift of gab’ without smooching this rock.”

Sean’s eyebrows rose. “Stone, o mangler of legends. It’s a stone, not a rock. And I’m sure I don’t have any idea what you could be talking about. Me? Have a gift of gab? Surely you jest.”

“Oh yeah, right!” Elijah snorted. “Everyone knows what a quiet, introverted little thing YOU are.”

Sean’s head fell forward onto Elijah’s chest, his body shaking with soft laughter. “You suggesting I talk a lot?” he murmured against Elijah’s shamrock.

Elijah’s head shook. “Not suggesting it. SAYING it!”

“I can be quiet at times.”

“True. But only when you’re unhappy.”

Sean’s head lifted. “I suppose you’re right.”

“It’s just that you’re not really peaceful inside, Sean. Not yet. But you will be one day.” Elijah’s fingers carded through Sean’s hair, massaging his scalp.

“Mmmm.. you keep doing that and it may happen sooner than you think. AND… it’s not just the gift of gab that you get from kissing the stone. You get the ability to schmooze people with promises.”

“You mean lie.”

“Schmooze.”

“Deceive people.”

“Embellish.”

“Dupe people.”

“Embroider the facts a bit.”

Elijah leaned back, one hand still on Sean’s shoulder, and, waving his index finger in the air, proclaimed in a voice fairly dripping with ministerial condemnation… “Bear false fucking witness, DOOOD!!!”

They both collapsed with laughter.

“What you say is undoubtedly true,” Sean said, pulling one hand out from under Elijah’s t-shirt to wipe the tears from his eyes. “But people have been kissing that stone for 500 years.”

“Oh my fucking GOD!” Elijah spewed, his face screwed up in disgust. “Can you imagine kissing something that’s had other people's lips all over it for 500 years? That’s fucking gross, Sean!”

“So don’t kiss it!” Sean snickered, sliding his hand back under Elijah’s shirt.

“You can COUNT on it! Damn!”

Sean's arms wrapped around him tight. “I have something you can kiss that no one else has kissed in a very long time.”

“Mmm.. yeah? And what might that be?” Elijah grinned, his arms wrapping around Sean’s neck.

Sean stood up, lifting Elijah up with him, laughing as he felt Elijah’s legs wrap around his waist.

“Come with me, pretty boy, and I shall show you the true meaning of the words: ‘Irish and proud’!

Elijah giggled, and pressed his lips to Sean’s ear. “'Erin go braugh, baby.”

Laughing, Sean stumbled toward the bedroom. “Big order, baby.”

"Don't I know it!"

Sean nuzzled his neck, and replied in a broad Irish brogue. “But I’m juuust the Irish lad who can manage it.”

“Well, the Quiet Man lives! So much for needing to kiss the fucking stone!"

As they disappeared into the bedroom Elijah whispered.. "And I'm holding you to that one, Irish. Happy St. Patrick’s Day.”


End file.
